Hogwarts School Memories
by LSMizaria
Summary: After Harry Potter's death, the sole survivors of the war tell their view of the story and reveal secrets that the author didn't write about. It's a different story than expected (Chapter 7 is up)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, so this is what happens when I eat too many Oreos . Everyone (including herself) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I think of this story as if it was the 'bad ending' to Harry Potter. I'll discuss it later on in a further chapter. Meanwhile, you should go reread your books and see what could have possibly gone wrong. You'd be surprised. Oh yes, another thing is that I'll be copying off articles off the internet. Hopefully, I'll give proper credit, tata!  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
1980-1998  
The last heir of Gryffindor who had finally slain  
the last heir of Slytherin. May he rest in peace and forever be remembered by those who loved him and  
hated him.  
  
Hermione sniffed as she knelt down to place a bouquet of flowers on Harry James Potter's grave. The war was finally over and it had resulted in not only the death of Voldemort, but of himself and majority of the Order of the Pheonix. If only she could have stood right beside him and wrap her arms around him and prevent the inevitable death. Despite the fact that Harry had told Hermione up front that he couldn't decide between her and Ginny, Hermione still had feelings for him. But now it was too late; Harry Potter was dead and she was left to mourn for him.  
Hearing footsteps, Hermione slowly turned her head and noticed the long, billowing red hair approach the grave. Without thinking twice, she knew whom it was. Virginia Weasley, her best friend and somewhat rival. Not far from behind her was her older brother, Ronald Weasley, who had been Harry Potter's best friend during those seven years. In a way, there was a triangle relationship between the three of them, and it wasn't that Hermione didn't love Ron- there were so many 'study sessions' to remember- he lacked something that Harry didn't. Perhaps she will marry him in the future, perhaps.  
"Hermione..." Ginny whispered as she knelt down beside her, "I have something to tell you."  
"What, Ginny?" She spat, "That you're sorry you ever came within an inch of Harry? That you wanted to die by his side? That-that-that-"She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. No, Ginny Weasley couldn't be pregnant by Harry Potter! She was the last one he went to bed with, she could picture it in her head.  
"No, Hermione," Ginny replied, "I'm not pregnant, but as long as I've been going to Hogwarts and traveled to London, I have been telling Harry Potter's story. To a wizard posing as a Muggle."  
"WHAT?" Hermione cried, "You gave out about our secret world?" She then turned to Ron, "How could you let your bloody sister do this!"  
"Hermione, there's not many of us left," Ron started, "Almost the entire Ministry of Magic is dead, Hogwarts is slowly rotting into ruin, and the few wizards who survived the attack are now slowly drifting into the Muggle world. Face it, it's 1998, not 1990 when magic was kept under wraps. The world has come to embrace all sorts of religion; they're even welcoming homosexuals like Goyle and Boyle into their society. With the story of Harry James Potter, perhaps we can finally rest in peace." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Ron was right. The world had become more liberal since they entered Hogwarts, and everyone-including Muggles-deserved to learn about Harry James Potter.  
"You didn't tell them everything, did you?" Hermione asked Ron, "About his infidelity, the pranks, the alcoholism. Just the heroic stuff, right?"  
"I told them from the point of a best friend," Ron answered, "The simple truth. Harry James Potter was an angel, to deliver us from the hell we were experiencing. And true, he had several human traits, he was here for one sole purpose-to rid the world of Voldemort."  
"And who is this 'Muggle' that is writing this story?" Hermione asked Ginny, "Can we trust them? Will they truly know Harry Potter's life?"  
"Her name is Joanne Kathleen Rowling," Ginny responded, "and she has a small stream of wizard within her. From what Ron and I told her, she can sense Harry's thoughts and feelings. She depicts Harry so much, when I read the first manuscript, I nearly cried. It was as if Harry Potter had come back to life through her writing. You'll love it, Hermione, I know you will. You will appreciate Harry's story on paper." Hermione smiled.  
"But nothing about Harry's bad habits or actions," Hermione said, "Just the facts that will immortalize him in everyone's hearts forever."  
"Would you like to meet her, Hermione?" Ron asked, "She's really nice. Almost like a second mother to me." However, no one could ever replace Mrs. Weasley. She was a fairy godmother, nurturing Harry and them in times of despair.  
"Sure," Hermione replied, "I want to see for myself that she doesn't write any nasty actions Harry did. Harry was lovable, and everyone should see that." And at this, Hermione and Ginny stood from his grave and the three of them quietly exited the cemetery. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, the first chapter and already I get 16 reviews!!!! I kind of wish my Lunalia series combined got that many reviews (harasses her reviewers to read Lunalia on Fictionpress.com) Thank you PhoenixJay27 for correcting me on Ginny's true name (I had always known that several 'Ginny' friends whose real name was Virginia.) I won't tell who survived, just let the characters speak for themselves. Also, I am trying my best to sort of parallel the times with the story, so several things will be off. Forgive ! hides from flames  
  
"She's not here," Ron stated as he, Hermione, and Ginny stopped outside the café where Joanne had first met them. "She's usually here, almost every single day, waiting for us to tell more about Harry. But today she's not here. It isn't normal of her to do this."  
"Maybe she is inside," Ginny suggested, "It might have been cloudy outside or perhaps she isn't feeling well." She opened the door and was immediately greeted by a chorus-full of voices.  
"Hey Jennifer!"  
"How are you doing today, Jennifer?"  
"Where is your brother, George?"  
"He's right behind her, don't you see that, Bud?"  
"Yes, and he's got a pretty bird with him!"  
"Say, mate, what's her name and where can I find others like her?"  
"Her name is Hannah." Ron answered, "And she's an old friend of mine. Actually, she's my high school sweetheart." Soon the tavern was filled with oohs and aahs as Ron blushed. Hermione cared less about what Ron had claimed about their relationship but more on her name. Pulling Ron close so that no one else would hear, Hermione hissed in his ear.  
"Why do we have fake aliases?" She whispered.  
"Because Joanne is using our real names in the book," Ron answered, "She said we must have as much-if not more-life than Harry and be loved as though we died also." Hermione hiccupped as several thoughts ran through her head. Joanne would write about how much she was harassed at Hogwarts during her first year. She would continue on about Hermione's second year when she was called a Mudblood and finally petrified by Ginny herself. Joanne would reveal Hermione's thoughts, her deepest feelings, and even her love for Harry. And if it wasn't Joanne, it would be many other striving writers wondering about her. 'What am I thinking?' Hermione thought 'She's writing about Harry's life, not my own!' Still, the thought that she had to hide her identity to avoid interrogation frightened her.  
"Where is Joanne?" Ginny asked, "We wanted her to meet Hannah."  
"Joanne isn't here today," The café manager replied, "She actually had to go the United States to do a book signing for the second book. By the way, Jennifer, I'm almost done with it. Right now, I'm at the part where Hermione is found in the library petrified."  
The petrification.  
  
Hermione was in the library, sitting at a paper-cluttered desk and books strewn on the floor. For the past half-hour, she was searching for the answer; what creature lied in the Chamber of Secrets. She opened the book, Mythical Creatures and Their Powers , and luck had been on her side- showing her the page of the Basilisk. Hissing at her from the inside of book, Hermione began to scribble onto a piece of parchment.  
The heir of Slytherin has been attacking its victims through pipes.  
Closing the book and clutching the piece of parchment in her hand, she stood up and looked outside the window. The Quidditch match was still going on. Hopefully she would return and Gryffindor would win and tell Ron and Harry what she had discovered. She entered the bathroom and inspected herself in the mirror. The same bushy brown hair that no matter how many times it was combed, it could never straighten. The buck-tooth teeth- when would her parents let her use magic to just reduce them? Her dark, intense eyes spotted someone standing behind her. It was Ginny.  
"Are you waiting for Harry?" Ginny asked coldly; Hermione shook her head.  
"No, I was going to go back to the Quidditch match- isn't Gryffindor ahead?" Hermione asked.  
"I wouldn't know and it doesn't matter," suddenly Ginny's voice turned from a high, pre-teen voice to a deeper, more mature voice. "You obviously care so much about Harry Potter that you want to perform magic and make yourself pretty for him."  
"That's not true!" Hermione replied, "True, I fancy him, and I know you do too-Ginny?" As she turned around, she felt her legs begin to get sturdy , "Ginny? Ginny? Ginny!" She yelled as she tried to move her legs, but she couldn't, "What are you doing Ginny???"  
"I want to make sure that you don't get to Harry Potter." Ginny hissed as everything around Hermione stopped still. The piece of parchment was still clutched in her right hand. Please, please, let someone notice... Hermione thought as the world did not move in front of her eyes...   
  
"Hannah?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the memory faded from her eyes; Ginny was speaking to her once again.  
"What?" She asked as she looked around the café, everyone was staring at her.  
"You look like as if you had a bad memory, Hannah," Ginny replied as Hermione shook her head.  
"No, just a bad headache, that's all," She muttered as she walked outside. What if Ginny told Joanne about the conversation before she was petrified. After minutes of pondering, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, it was Ron.  
"Don't worry Hermione, Joanne said when she wrote about that part, she just mentioned the parchment with the word 'pipes' on it. Nothing more." Ron said, as if to comfort her. Hermione nodded.  
"Thanks, Ron. I..."Hermione couldn't even finish the sentence. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she felt Ron's breath of her shoulder.  
"It's okay, Hermione," Ron whispered, "It was over six years ago. We got through that time, Harry saved you, remember?" Hermione began to sob.  
"If only you knew!" She shrieked, "You could say that she was possessed, but in truth Ginny did want me to be out of Harry's way! It was the beginning of our love-hate relationship!" She broke from Ron's grip and stood several feet from him, trying to comprehend the truth. The world was going to know about her, and they were either going to love her or more than likely hate her. So many love-hate relationships. Ron. Ginny. Her potions master, Professor Severus Snape. One of her mentors, Professor Remus Lupin. Her head of the Gryffindor household, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Even her headmaster and noble leader, Professor Albus Dumbledore. The main difference between them and her new fans would be that she knew these people; she would never know or want to know the people who read about her. How would she deal with this? Just exactly how?  
"Hermione..."Ginny's voice was now calling out to her, "Listen, we know how you feel. But trust me, Joanne knows how sensitive you are. Apparently, she won't come back for a few days, but I promise Hermione, she's not as bad as you think she is. She understands."  
"I need some time alone." Hermione whispered, "To try and forget. Forget it all."  
"Well, for starters, you can stop thinking yourself as Hermione Granger," Ron suggested, "You can be Hannah McGregory. Ginny is Jennifer Williams and I'm George Williams. It's a way to detach yourself from Hermione."  
Detaching herself from her own identity. No Mudblood. No Harry Potter's best friend. No girlfriend of a celebrity. No Prefect. No Head Girl. Just a normal Muggle woman trying to find her way though life. Yes, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to forget herself. Hermione walked away from Ron and Ginny.  
"I'm going for a while." She announced, "I'll be back in a week or so."  
"Okay, if anything happens, contact us." Ron said, "And try not to use any magic. We want the Muggles to believe that our world is non- existent."  
"I will." Hermione replied, "I don't want to be what I once was." And soon as she Apparated. Ginny sighed heavily.  
"Ron..."Ginny began, "Do you believe that she will ever change?"  
"Jennifer, she has to," Ron replied, "Otherwise she would be killing herself."  
  
I forgot the book that Hermione tore the page out of. Ugh, I need to brush up on my Harry Potter facts. Read and review. And Read Lunalia on fictionpress.com! (http:www.fictionpress.com/mizaria) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: You know I've been in Chemistry for too long when I said 'Boyle and Goyle' instead of 'Crabbe and Goyle' See? I'm not perfect. Also, because this is the 'bad ending' , some of your lovable characters might be dead. Sorry! I promise I'll make a 'good ending' story (not).  
  
She had traveled for days. To London to Portsmouth to Bath to Bristol to Birmingham to Leicester. The various Muggles Hermione had encountered amazed her. How much they resembled her former Allies at Hogwarts! In London, she ran into a set of red-haired, be freckled triplets. For a split second, Hermione was close to calling out Fred and George Weasley's names until she realized that they were killed by four Death Eaters. From Portsmouth to Bath, she had seen shadows of Padma and Parvati Patil, two of her closest friends. True, she was a small bit jealous that Parvati was the one Harry loved first (aside from Cho, whom she greatly despised), but Parvati was like a sister to her. Hermione tried to get it out of her head that her friends were not dead when they were. In Leicester, Hermione began running towards a man who slightly resembled her beloved Harry until she realized that his eyes were gray and not green.  
Finally stopping outside of Manchester, Hermione entered a tavern vaguely resembling Three Broomsticks. In a way, Three Broomsticks was where she and Harry had their first date. However, at the time they were only thirteen and their feelings weren't the most important thing on their minds. Though Hermione just loved to gaze into Harry's eyes whenever he talked; it was full of honesty, of innocence, and of bravery. If only she had told him earlier how she felt about him, he wouldn't have chased Cho or Parvati, he wouldn't even turn his head to Ginny! They appeared to be fools, nothing but foolish children who didn't know what lied ahead of them. Death, Lust, Greed, Betrayal, Defiance- words that were foreign to them before their sixth year.  
Sitting down at a booth, Hermione looked around the tavern. Nothing but Muggles, all carefree and not at all worried about how lucky they were to live. Had not Harry had unleashed that weapon on Voldemort in time, they would all have become his slaves or tortured to death. They didn't know who had suffered for their lives! But soon they will- and they will love him and create a shrine for Harry Potter. They had to- it was the only way she could rest in peace.  
At this, a waitress walked by Hermione's booth and placed a glass down on the table. Hermione blinked.  
"I didn't order this," Hermione stated.  
"No, but a man over there did," The waitress replied, "You look lost, what is your name?"  
"It's Her"- Hermione started then shook her head, "Hannah. Hannah McGregory. I used to live in London, but I needed sometime to myself."  
"Ah, I quite understand," The waitress said as she sat down in the booth across from Hermione, "My name is Sera. Sera Fischer. I remembered when I was in Ipswich how much I craved the city life. Then I moved into a flat in London and realized that it wasn't for me. At least London. Manchester, on the other hand, isn't as bad as London and is very modern with a tinge of the past. So, what made you leave your home? A beau? A mate?"  
"A mate of mine was killed." Hermione whispered, "I had to start over."  
"Oh," Sera said, "Well, if you ask me, the best remedy to forget about the death of a loved one is to read a book. And as embarrassed as I am, I must admit, I've been reading children's books."  
"Huh?" Hermione asked. "Well, I suppose so, because they all have happy endings. Which children's book are you reading?"  
"Oh, this new series by our type of author, J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . I've also read her second one, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets . She's close to releasing her third one, I wish I knew the title of it, but it doesn't matter. I mean, in comparison to his life and struggles, ours is nothing, right?" Sera asked as Hermione gulped. She was talking about Harry as if he was alive. She said that she believed that this series would end in a happy ending. If only!  
"Yeah," Hermione muttered as she sipped from the glass; it was very bitter to her lips and salty in her throat, "I guess no one could come close to the struggles Harry Potter had to deal with." It was then she noticed that she had mentioned Harry Potter as if he was real. In Sera's mind-like the entire world-Harry Potter was nothing more than a figment of Joanne's imagination. But one day, everyone would realize that Harry Potter was real, because at the end he would die.  
"So," Sera asked, "Who is your favorite character? I know this is silly, but no one comes here this late in the day, so we have all the time to talk. You know, mine would have to be Hermione Granger. She has this feisty attitude and is very persistent. However, I do believe she does have a small crush on Snape, for when he speaks to her, she turns pink."  
Severus Snape. Her first crush and her worst nightmare.   
"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione raised her hand, 'Notice me...call on me...please...'  
"I don't know sir," Harry muttered.  
"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" 'Snape, forget about him, call on me!'  
"I don't know, sir." Harry replied.  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape asked, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" 'Why won't you look at me?'  
"I don't know," Harry said quietly, "I think Hermione does, thought, why don't you try her?" Laughter from both Gryffindor and Slytherin filled the air; Gryffindor for Harry's narrow escape, and Slytherin for defying Snape.  
"Sit down." Snape snapped at Hermione. It was his first command that she had obeyed. But it was not that last.  
  
-Seventh year-  
"Hermione, you are a good pupil," Snape whispered in her ear as she was preparing an intricate concoction; she knew that Snape was doing this to throw her off, he had explained it last year in N.E.W.T. Potions. 'For true alchemists, they must deal with people talking to them while preparing their potions : their lives, their problems. This is practice so that you won't mess up when you are asked questions during your exam.' Therefore, Hermione continued to clue Snape out of her ear.  
"We are all given special jobs and talents to do in our life," Snape stated, "You know mine-and let me tell you Hermione it was not easy. I was just like you in those days : studying like mad so that I could go out into the world and make a name for myself. And I had friends-and enemies- but magic fascinated me more than people. When I had realized that the Dark Lord was somewhat like myself, I decided to join his ranks. I thought he would be a better mentor than Dumbledore or my old Potions master. However, there is a clear, distinct difference between you, Voldemort, and myself: you can turn all of your studying away. You can forget that you are a witch and blend in with Muggle society. You have that choice, and you always will." At this, Hermione had stopped stirring and poured some into a small flask and corked it.  
"Professor..."Hermione whispered, "We all have that choice. We are human beings." Severus Snape took the flask and shook his head.  
"If only you knew, Granger, about how purebloods are slaves to magic."   
  
"In my opinion," Hermione whispered, "She wanted to understand Snape and why he risked his life for Dumbledore and betrayed Voldemort. I think Professor Snape is a very complex character, one everyone wants to know but never really find out."  
"How deep you are, Hannah," Sera said after a while, "Say, Hannah, do you have a resting place?"  
"Afraid not." Hermione replied, "All my luggage is in this sac."  
"Well then," Sera concluded, "You can stay in my loft for a little while. I have an extra room for times like these, and you seem pretty tired." Hermione smiled.  
"Thanks, Sera." Her eyes drifted off as her body moved from the booth. All she could remember was Severus gripping her arms before confronting Voldemort.  
"You don't have to do this, Granger!" He barked, "You can turn away and not be ashamed at all! Muggles are sometimes envied by purebloods because they managed to get away! You still have one last chance! Please, Hermione..." Snape whispered, "If not for me, at least for Potter."  
"Professor..."Hermione's voice drifted off into the still night.  
  
Mmm...definitely did not plan to add an original character. Okay, so Sera is my character, she's an outsider, trying to delve in. Next up, a news article? And by the way, for all you HG/SS haters, I don't think they had a 'real' relationship, more like a 'father-daughter' one. But the possibilities are endless. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ahh...so I'm back and um-yeah, I'm back. Sorry, when you're working on a story as intricate as Lunalia, you forget about your other stories. By the way, I hope everyone knows that John Malkovich is going to be Lord Voldemort in the fourth movie. Also, in the 5th Harry Potter book in the Chapter "Eye of the Snake", if you notice Harry places a lot of 'e's in his words. Okay, so, let's get back on track!  
  
"She's been gone for days," Ron complained, "And Joanne moved –to Edinburgh. It'll be a wonder if those two ever meet. In a way, Joanne is like an older Hermione." He and Ginny were at the Burrow, which seemed to have the essence of life within it. He could almost imagine his mother, Molly Weasley, coming out the back door carrying huge meat pies and a cauldron of soup. His two twin brothers, Fred and George running up and down the house performing magic tricks on each other and various objects. Bill and Charlie, helping Molly set the table. And Percy, holed up in his room, working on various important papers. But instead, there was still silence that wouldn't be pierced or destroyed except for the echoes of the past. Percy had gone missing in their seventh year at Hogwarts; Bill and Charlie were attacked by a mob of Death Eaters; Fred and George were at the mercy of eighty dementors. All of them fought with vengeance and valor, and they died a heroic, noble death. Tom Marvolo Riddle took no prisoners of the war; it was follow him or be killed. Ron looked over to Ginny and remembered of the time when he has possessed her...  
  
Tom, you won't believe what happened tonight. Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape were showing us the Disarming Spell and when Harry and Draco dueled, Draco let out a snake on Harry. But get this, Tom- Harry began to talk to the Snake!  
  
Talk to the Snake? You mean he is a Parselmouth?  
  
Yes, Tom, and get this, he set it on Justin Finch-Fletchley, whom fancies me a bit too much. I really don't like him, Tom, I wish he would just stay within his own house. Or better yet just disappear!  
  
Would you really want that, Ginny?  
  
Well...I mean...  
  
Ginny stopped writing from the diary and looked up. A tall, young man with shiny, ebony hair and dark gray eyes was standing in front of her. Taken aback, she scooted away from him and fell onto the floor.  
"Don't be scared, Ginny," The man whispered, "It's just me, good old Tom. I thought you might want some company."  
"Well, I do," Ginny said sheepishly, "But I didn't expect you to just appear, Tom, I really didn't." She stood up and dusted her knees, only to find that she had scraped her left knee. As the blood seeped out from the cut, Tom knelt down and whipped out his wand. He then quietly muttered the spell that her mother used when healing minor wounds. For a moment, Ginny felt a stinging pain then a warm sensation not just on her knee, but throughout her entire body.  
"There, it's all healed," Tom whispered as he placed his lips just above the wound, "Now about this Justin..." Ginny went red as Tom released his lips and looked up at her.  
"Tom, really, it's no big deal..." Ginny started as Tom stood face-to- face with her; she could feel his hot breath on the tip of her nose.  
"You want him gone, don't you?" Tom whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded slowly as she closed her eyes and felt Tom's mouth coming closer and closer to hers. Without realizing it, her entire world went black and all she could remember was the soft brush of lips coming upon her own. It had all seemed a dream until...  
"A student has been petrified." "Justin Finch-Fletchley has been petrified." "By the heir of Slytherin, he attacked Justin Finch-Fletchley!" "No doubt that it is Harry Potter..."  
The voices had brought Ginny back to life; she was in the Great Hall, and it was morning. Seated with her fellow Gryffindor first years, Ginny quietly listened to the conversation as she ate her breakfast.  
"Well, after Potter had set the snake on Justin and the club was finished for the day, everyone went back to their common rooms. Except Justin, he went to the restroom just outside the Great Hall and when he came out, he noticed that there was a puddle of water nearby, and wondering how it got there, he looked into it...And probably saw Potter in it and was petrified."  
But that's impossible, Ginny thought, Harry and Ron went straight into their dormitory after the incident and began talking about it. Hermione joined them and it was hours before she entered the girls' dormitory. Then again, it could have been an older student returning from a rendezvous. Opening the diary, Ginny was tempted to write in it when she saw a message in there.  
  
What matters is that Justin won't be bothering you, anymore, eh Ginny?  
  
'That's true' Ginny thought, 'I suppose it is the bright side of things.'  
Thank you Tom for healing my wound last night, you really hit the spot.  
  
I always do, Ginny.  
  
Ginny had not told anyone for nearly the entire year that she was being possessed; however, she did confess to Hermione that she admired someone else aside from Harry. Ron closed his eyes; Harry James Potter. He should have been Head Boy, but he wasn't; instead, the job was given to him with Hermione being Head Girl. Dumbledore had said it this way, "It will be your ultimate task- To maintain the school at a calm and to protect it. Consider this as a test for your induction into the Order." Dumbledore had already included Harry into the Order the moment he was of age; however, instead of babbling details of what the Order was doing, Harry kept his mouth shut. "You just don't understand," Harry told them, "I know you are my best friends and we've been through a lot together, but you have to realize that once you're in the Order, there is no turning back. You're in it for good, and I'm not sure if you two are ready for this sort of thing." He then mentioned about how fortunate Hermione was to be a Muggle-born "She still has the time to turn away from our society" and how noble the Weasleys were "To stand up against this kind of slavery." Ron didn't know what Harry meant; however, Hermione had a clue.  
"Pure-bloods must be slaves to magic." She had said "They were born with the gift of magic, to create incredible power, and they want more of it. They want to learn as much as possible and see what can be pushed to the ultimate limit. In return, magic captivates them and enslaves them, wanting them to do nothing but work until they are insane. In a way, there is no good or evil. There is dependence and independence; and I suppose the world is better off independent of magic."  
But magic was essential, Ron thought, To cook, to clean, to wash and to cry, to transport, to entertain. How could Muggles live without magic? "You should try taking Muggle Studies class" Hermione had pinned at him a long ago, "You might actually understand it." Ron had refused and now he had regretted it; he knew he would have to learn the Muggle way of life without Hermione's help in order to forget. To forget about Harry, about Dumbledore, about ...Lord Voldemort; even about Hogwarts all together.  
"Hey, Ron!" Ginny yelled, "Joanne just called us; she said that she wanted to talk to us again." Sighing heavily, Ron turned to her. He knew exactly what he was in for: Joanne wanted to write about Harry's third year at Hogwarts.  
"Shall we use magic?" Ron asked as Ginny shook her head.  
"Remember, we're not Ron and Ginny. We're George and Jennifer, and we don't know anything about magic."  
How hard it was to forget. Okay, so the next chapter, we might switch back to Hermione. By the way, I just sort of revealed part of my 'bad ending' theory. But I guess no one caught that. Sorry all you Weasley fans (Even though I'm one too) Arthur ,Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George died. We don't know about Percy or Molly though. Still up in the air. Read and review and I'll post sooner! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This one is for the Lupin fans. No, I did NOT kill him, but what I did do to him, well, let's just say maybe it is better if he IS dead (hides from angry die-hard Lupin fans). Another thing to ponder on: In the 5th book, Sirius mentions that Umbridge passed legislation two years prior against employing werewolves. In that case, was her new law the REAL reason why Lupin had to leave? Perhaps...  
  
"I've been here for two days," Hermione protested, "I really think that I should be leaving now." Her Muggle clothes were scattered across the floor in Sera's room, while her wizard robes and hat were still in her sac. Sera had insisted for Hermione to sleep in her room while she rested in the guest room. But Hermione realized that Sera's tavern was a very popular place for weary travelers, and she was nothing more than a hassle on Sera's hands.  
"Don't leave yet," Sera said, "I might need you for something- someone, rather. Follow me," She led Hermione out of room and downstairs into the now lively, well-lit tavern. Nearly all the booths were filled with patrons ordering multiple drinks; however, in the far corner of the tavern, was a near empty booth. When they approached the booth, all Hermione saw was a mass of shabby material and long, dark, frizzy hair. When the head of the patron had arose to the sound of their footsteps, Hermione knew him right away.  
"Lupin!" Hermione whispered as she turned to Sera, "An old mate of mine; I need some time alone to talk to him." Sera briskly walked off, tending to other patrons. Sitting down on the other side of the booth, Hermione stared into Lupin's dark, penetrating eyes.  
"I should have known, it was new moon," Hermione whispered, "Are you feeling okay, Lupin?" It was a stupid question to ask, but she had to know if the werewolf was faring well after Harry Potter's death.  
"Hermione," The voice replied, "I feel so useless and empty in this world. Everyone that I had cared for is gone; my enemies are dead, and my world is destroyed. Every night I fear of the moon's presence; whether it is full or a quarter; that brightness that I once enjoyed is now gone thanks to him and his curse..."  
  
"Professor Remus J. Lupin," Ron stated to Joanne as she began to write down every word Ron was saying, "He was probably the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had. Professor Moody was close to him, but we'll save his story for another time. Just know that we had him twice; our third year and our seventh year. We cared less for Lupin's true nature, even though we knew why he wasn't there to teach class several times throughout the year."  
"Why is that?" Joanne asked. Ron sighed heavily.  
"Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf; he would only become so on a clear, full moon night. Werewolves are more human than what Muggles and even witches and wizards make them to be. However, they still had very beast- like instincts and were not relieved of their insanity until daylight. What more is that werewolves are immortal-against wizard death methods. Sure, Muggles can kill werewolves with their wands and weapons, but if you tried to kill a werewolf with the death spell, Avada Kedvara , it would do nothing to it. Unless you did it repeatedly, like Voldemort did...  
"What happens then?" Joanne pressed on.  
"It does some type of reverse effect; instead of transforming into a werewolf on a full moon, they transform into a werewolf every night that the moon is out. Unless it is new moon, or it is stormy at night, they are to remain a werewolf until broad daylight. Eventually, what will happen is that the werewolf will turn into a real wolf permanently, and can be killed by any means..."  
  
"...It is a damnable fate, and I had just wished that Voldemort had killed me off before moving onto Dumbledore," Lupin finished, "Even though Voldemort couldn't kill Dumbledore off, he still died because of Harry's sacrifice..." Hermione reached out and placed a hand on Lupin's cheek; he shuddered as he felt her soft touch.  
"Professor..." Hermione started, then shook her head, "Lupin, listen, we must move on; Harry Potter is...and will be...immortalized. I am sure you have heard by now the books that are being written about him; it will ease the pain, won't it?"  
"Hermione," Lupin said, "They're still out there. Their children are. Lucius Malfoy never had his son Death Marked; he and his little friends could finish what Lord Voldemort wanted."  
"Which is???" Hermione asked, "Tell me, Lupin, so that I can stop them."  
"A way to control fate," Lupin replied, "That's all Voldemort really wanted. He knew that he was going to be killed by the heir of Gryffindor-he was told that by a Seer. The Seer said that there was only one way to avoid his fate-to change it. He had to find this 'Book of Fate' which possessed all Seers and change his fate. However, the Seer said that the Book of Fate wouldn't surface for a good 500 years. Knowing that the average wizard lived for only 160 years, Voldemort had two options-find a way to wait out 500 years or take matters into his own hands. Deciding the latter of the two, he was on the hunt for immortality."  
"But it failed," Hermione finished, "He was killed by the final heir of Gryffindor, and there is nothing more to be done."  
"That is where you are wrong, Hermione," Lupin stated, "Soon magic will die out, as the Seer will prophesized. There will be a period without magic and then it will arise again in a more powerful form. Lord Voldemort's second objective was to make sure that magic would not die out. However, it was because of him that magic is dying out. Hold out your wand hand, Hermione." Hermione held out her right hand; Lupin's ghastly, pale fingers ran up and down her index finger, "I can already tell; the magic inside of you is starting to fade, and soon you'll rely on Muggle magic."  
"How-how-how can you tell?" She asked, "I mean, how long will I have before the magic goes away?"  
"I don't know," Lupin answered, "Just know this: when-and if-you have children, they will not have any magical capabilities whatsoever. In fact, it is best that you keep your past life a secret, Hermione, and live a life without being trapped." He looked outside the window; already it was sunset and the new moon period has ended. He stood up from the booth and headed out the back door. Following him, Hermione watched as he entered the dark forest behind the tavern and his clothing tore apart once more. It was then that a high-pitched howl echoed throughout the land. Immediately, Sera came from the behind and shut the back door.  
"Don't know what's out there in the woods at night," She remarked briskly, "I see that your friend has finally left. He didn't even pay the bill! How rude of him."  
"It's fine," Hermione stated, "I'll pay for him. And as long as no one ventures into the forest, they will be alright." She then turned away from Sera, who was eyeing her with suspicion.  
"Hannah, do you know a few things that I don't?" She asked; Hermione nodded.  
"Ignorance is true bliss." She whispered and headed on up into her room and began packing her clothes. She knew what to do know.  
To keep the spirit of magic alive inside of everyone.  
  
Okay, so I finally got a plot. Takes me a while to figure out a plot, but now I have one! Yay! Okay, so Joanne and Hermione will probably meet next chapter, and then the release of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and lots of other goodies. Yes, Lucius Malfoy is dead, but Draco Malfoy is not( I liked Lucius, reminded me of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy Seven). I'm not sure about Severus Snape because of his –loyalty- to Voldemort. Dumbledore is dead, of course. I liked the old man (sniffles) Read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry, would have posted sooner but a) I was out of town and away from a computer b)I was working on my website c)I was working on Lunalia. But nevertheless, I shall post! Okay, here's one for you: say Avada Kedavra (pronounce all A's "aih" ) then say Abracadabra. Nifty trick, eh, J.K. Rowling?  
  
"Third year was a major turning point in Harry's life," Ron began, "Because he was starting to get the clues as to why Lord Voldemort wanted to kill him. You see, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was framed for a murder that he didn't do. Black was proclaimed as Lord Voldemort's right- hand man, though in truth it was his long-time friend, Peter Pettigrew, who did the murder. Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Lord Voldemort, and thus he knew where Harry and his parents lived. Giving away their hideout spot was one of Peter's most honorable yet horrible deed. For the price, Peter used Sirius's wand to kill a dozen onlookers and then transformed into a mouse and put the blame on Sirius. The only people who knew of his innocence were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin. It was actually Dumbledore who had planned Sirius's escape from Azkaban."  
"Azkaban?" Joanne asked, "Is that the prison for wizards?" Ron nodded.  
"The place was surrounded by dementors- dark, brooding, soul-sucking creatures who took away most of human emotions. Dementors knew not of innocence or guilt, all they thought were feeding on as many human souls as possible. Whenever you encountered a dementor, first, you would get really paranoid. Then, whatever happiness and joy you have inside of you disappears. Third, you get chills all over your body, and you get really scared. After that, you start to feel...melancholy, as if you'll never be happy again. It's quite a mellow state, however it shatters when they are upon you. When they are, first you relieve your worst memory. Then, you experience your worst fear. And from Harry had told me, you start to fall into a deep sleep as your soul gets sucked out of you. Then, supposedly you are reborn in the dementor's body."  
"How do you fight off a dementor?" Joanne said, writing down only the essential parts of Ron's explanation onto paper.  
"One spell, 'Expecto Patronum' "Sure, the incantation could be perfect, but it could be useless without a certain mindset. You have to have a good memory, a strong, impacting feeling so that you won't give in to the dementor's spell. You have to stand confidently, not be scared, and be happy. Because-"  
"There is nothing to fear except for fear itself." The door had opened and Hermione had entered Joanne's house; her hair was matted due to the rainy weather, the sun had not dried it back to its bushiness yet. Her eyes had a bewildered look, as if she had seen Harry Potter once more.  
"Hermione, how did you get here?" Ginny asked, "You weren't supposed to use magic any more!"  
"I had to," Hermione replied, "Because soon our magic will disappear."  
"What?" Ron said in disbelief, "What do you mean?"  
"Ever since the last heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin died out, the magic ability is beginning to die out. It's all part of the prophecy that Cassandra Trelawney started and Sibyll Trelawney ended."  
"Sibyll Trelawney?" Joanne inquired.  
"The crazy professor Harry and I had starting our third year," Ron explained hastily, "She was a bit of a fraud, however Dumbledore kept her because she was a true prophet. She was the one who said that Harry would bring down Lord Voldemort and end his dark reign. A Seer was a person blessed with the power of knowing the future-"  
"Cursed, rather," Hermione cut off, "Sibyll Trelawney came from a long line of Seers, they were destined to tell the horrible fate of magic welders. Cassandra Trelawney started the prophecy by saying 'The one who brings fear and darkness is upon us; his magic will extend those beyond his time, and every one in our community will pay for it.' Her daughter, Alexandria Trelawney continued it, 'He hides from within, he suffers from the cruelty of his peers, the same that will be killed with forbidden magic he produces. The fate of their grandchildren shall be sealed with his death.' Then, Samantha Trelawney, 'The Dark Lord has risen and he will give no one his mercy; his reign of terror will end with the destruction of wizard and witches and thus their extinction...' At last, Sibyll Trelawney ended it. And during that time, only one person heard all four prophecies."  
"Albus Dumbledore," Ginny whispered, "So he knew all of this all along! No wonder he started to look weary and defeated when Harry had joined the Order."  
"What will happen, Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed heavily.  
"Well, over time we'll start losing our magic abilities," Hermione started, "First the Muggle-borns, then the half-bloods, and finally the full-bloods. If any of us-those that survived-were to have offspring, they would contain no magic in their blood whatsoever. The idea is that the wizarding race would die out then would appear in 400 years. It was to be our punishment for using extensive magic."  
"How can we stop or change it?" Ron asked, "There's something we have to do."  
"Well, that's why I came here," Hermione answered, "Lord Voldemort's true intentions was to stop this from happening. And those he did not make Death Eaters are still out there, trying to finish his job."  
"Finish his...?" Ron started, "I thought he was just searching for immortality!"  
"Didn't we all," Hermione stated, "In truth, he was looking for a Book of Fate to stop the destruction of wizard kind and his own death. Alexandria Trelawney stated that if Lord Voldemort did find the Book of Fate, he could change it at his will. However, she said that the possibility was slim to none, and if he did get the Book of Fate, he would probably die from its divinity."  
"But he's gone," Ginny protested, "Harry killed him-"  
"But the idea remains the same," Hermione said, "Everyone is out for the Book of Fate. Not only does it regard to witches and wizards, but it also regards Muggles also," She turned to Joanne, who was writing furiously. Hermione walked over and ripped out the pages that she had taken notes on.  
"Sorry, Joanne," Hermione said apologetically, "We can't let the Muggles know about that." Ripping the pages up, she walked towards the door.  
"There's only one thing that we can do," She whispered, "Stop anyone from finding that book."  
"How hard could that be?" Ron asked, "We can summon it right?"  
"Not all things can be summoned," Hermione said. Another filler chapter. Okay, next chapter, I introduce you...the older, sexy Draco Malfoy! (Is a Draco fan) There might be some slash, MAYBE, you never know...but if the ratings change, take that as a message. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Guess what? Another chapter! I'm trying to write twice as much before I leave for Mars Hill (July 12-16). That, and I just got a lot of inspiration and no one to spend it on ::sniffle:: . Since I have absolutely no little idiosyncrasies to show off to you this time, here's a Draco-fan treat. Now, onto the deepness!  
  
His long, thick, matty, blonde hair covered his translucent blue eyes. He now donned Muggle clothing; however, it was those that gave him dirty looks from normal Muggles. How much he would love to torture those little old ladies with their cloudy-white hair and butterbeer bottle glasses. But no, that wasn't what his father wanted. It was what his master would have wanted if he was living-but his fate was sealed, and it was his fault. If only he knew what the Dark Lord's intentions truly were! He could have killed Harry Potter, destroyed the room inside the Department of Mysteries, anything to prevent the inevitable to happen. But no, his father had refused him to take any actions for the Dark Order. 'Go to Hogwarts, learn your magic, the Dark Lord always want youthful, powerful, trained wizards' But look where it got him; his master murdered in front of his eyes, his father dying minutes afterward, and his mother dying a slow, painful death. He had been by her bedside, catering to her wishes, until she could not communicate to him any longer. She had died in her sleep, but before she had drifted off, she had whispered six disturbing words to him. "It was all for the Cause." What Cause? That Harry Potter would kill the Dark Lord? But then he too had said the same thing when he had performed that spell. "It was all for the Cause." No, the strangest thing was that Harry looked into his eyes and said it before passing on. As if he was muttering a secondary spell that would seal his own fate. Well, Harry Potter was going to be wrong.  
Draco Malfoy watched as Crabbe and Goyle were snoring in their room of an inn several kilometers outside of London. They had ventured out into the public after Draco had properly buried his mother and father. The reason was invisible; however, since basically all of wizard kind was dying out, there was a need to learn to act like a Muggle. Crabbe and Goyle were hesitant to throw away their wizard robes for Muggle clothing; indeed, it was hard to find clothes for large-sized young men. For Draco, however, it was quite relieving to discard the long, thick, ebony robes; to burn the Hogwarts ties and deacons; and to find clothes that suited him. He looked down at his tall, slender body; he wore a long-sleeved, thin, buttoned black shirt, his pants, though slightly too big of him, were made of polyester. Around his wrists were metallic and plastic wristbands of assorting colors; some were gold, others silver. His boots were perhaps the only non-Muggle item he kept; they were of raw dragon hide and seemed to match his sardonic look. Draco could easily blend in with the Underground London crowd; however, there was still something that held him...  
Thirsty, Draco stepped over the two large bodies lying on the floor and walked out of the room. Entering the bar, he plopped Muggle money and ordered himself a drink. As he sipped the drink, his eyes traveled around the room and eventually they met up with a light, violet pair. Examining her from the top, Draco characterized that either she was not from Great Britain, or perhaps not from this side of the world. Her skin was a pale ivory, contrasting against her jet-black wavy hair. She was in a lengthy lavender strapless dress, decorated with lace. It seemed like she had fishnet stockings on her arms, and wore small, yet strapped heels. What shocked Draco the most was that she appeared to have a wand; however, this exceeded the normal type of wand and had a weird shape on the end of it. Who exactly was this woman? Draco thought. As if sensing his thoughts, the woman motioned for him to join her. Curious, Draco sat beside her.  
"How much do you value life?" She whispered; Draco blinked in confusion.  
"I don't exactly know what you're asking." He replied; the woman smiled and leaned over to his ear.  
"How much do you want to live?" She rephrased, "To trust a person if they knew of the future?" Draco glared at her.  
"And what do you know?" He asked, she grinned.  
"In approximately ten minutes, I will destroy this tavern." She stated, "There is too much magic infested here; everyone in this building will die."  
"Including yourself?" Draco asked, "Because of the looks of it, you're here to stay." The woman laughed out loud.  
"Here to stay???" She cracked, "My dear, I am not even from this era in time; I am from the 25th century, where magic has reborn again."  
"So it's true?" Draco inquired, the more this woman said, the more curious he was, "Magic will eventually die out and wizard kind will be no more?" She nodded.  
"Indeed; mankind is so focused on the advancement of machinery, that magic will be ignored and spat on for nearly four hundred years. It is a cruel punishment for magic kind, but perhaps the one who caused this should have realized his fate before taking all unnecessary actions to prevent it. Ah well, that is fate." Draco faced her, he couldn't believe anyone would insult his master.  
"How dare you speak of the Dark Lord that way," Draco hissed, "He made so many magical advancements-"  
"That was way before his time, and trust me it did help with the foundations of academies and schools of my day; but they are and were ...too powerful." The woman ended as she stood up and walked out of the door; Draco followed her.  
"You're not telling me that Hogwarts will arise again?" He cried as she led him away from the tavern, "Along with Durmstang and other institutes of magic? If magic is to be forgotten and faded for four hundred years, how can they be revived?" She smiled.  
"My dearest, your little magic schools will be rotted into sacred ruins, and magic will revive on its own...it always has...it always will. Now, since you've listened to me and took my advice, let me reward you." She turned around and with a single wave of her wand, she had blown the inn into pieces. Draco was more amazed that this woman did not have to say a word to perform magic than the fact that his two best friends were dead. Then, everything that Draco was so confused about clicked in his head.  
"Wait, you know about the Book of Fate, don't you?" He asked, "Where is it in this time and place. Tell me!" The woman turned to him with a frown on her face.  
"My dear, I do not know where the Book of Fate is, in my time or yours." She answered, "It is said that humans were not meant to have it because of their corruptness; that they could not deal with the idea of their own death. Young wizard, learn of this: for thousands of years this world has searched high and low for that book, and when they finally gave up, they knew the reason why. The Book of Fate would not be in a constant- changing world, but a stable one. Magic is slowly dying out, I can feel it escaping through the air; technology is advancing at a high pace and soon will be consuming everyone's lives. Wars will break out, people will be murdered, and the world will shift once more. There will be no need for magic until it is resurrected in the 25th century; when things are stable once more. Consider yourself lucky that you were able to experience a small bit of a true gift and curse." In the bright moonlight, Draco could see the woman's tears fall onto the ground; then, the sky went dark as clouds passed over and went the sky had cleared she had disappeared. Draco never even managed to ask for her name. Turning to face the tavern, Draco soon remembered something.  
It was an inn meant for wizards, a refuge from the Muggle world. Dozens upon dozens of wizards were spending the night there. And this woman had destroyed it, stating that there was too much magic. Draco could feel the magic hanging in the air; he was tempted to just stand in it; however, an angry, yet familiar voice stopped him.  
"I can't believe it! This HAD to be done with magic! "  
"How so if magic is supposedly to be slipping away from us?"  
Silence filled the air as Draco walked away from the tavern, out of the sight of Hermione Granger.  
  
Okay, folks, I have no idea whether to take it Draco or Hermione. Any ideas? By the way, can anyone guess who the woman was? A treat for the right answer! 


End file.
